


Cold Winter

by Tommyboy



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Livejournal Smut100 community<br/>Disclaimer: This is just fiction; this has nothing remotely in showing the real lives of the presenter of the show Top Gear.  Any Real Person Fiction is purely fictional and will be regarded as such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Winter

Richard sat down in the chair and wondered a moment. With the weather, cold and blustery, it had calmed down his trysts with his two presenter mates. He hated not being able to see them after the show, each involved with their duties beyond Top Gear.

For him it involved going back to a London flat that he hardly decorated.

While he was thinking, James came in to the office and asked if he was “Up to coming round for the evening at the house. It’s been awhile.”

Richard smiled, thinking how the winter chill could warm up a bit.


End file.
